Loosen up!
by CallaSoreon
Summary: The Warblers seriously need to loosen up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Written because I was very sad with the canon version of the Warblers. Kurt could never be so stuffy. Maybe he can teach the other boys to loosen up.**

Blaine was heading to Warbler's practice with a small group of his team mates when they noticed the rest of the team peaking into a generally unused room near their practice room. He shared a look with Wes and David and went to see what was going on. "What are you guys doing?" Wes asked. The others turned quickly and shushed him. Blaine lifted and eyebrow and motioned them to move so everyone could see in.

And there was Kurt. Standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed, ipod in hand, tie loosened, and jacket unbuttoned. He was swaying softly to whatever he was listening to then suddenly his movements changed and became more smooth, moving his hips in just the right ways. His voice started to rise through the room.

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

**Fulfill my fantasies**

**I think about you all the time**

**I see you in my dreams**

**Baby boy not a day goes by**

**Without my fantasies**

**I think about you all the time**

**I see you in my dreams**

His hands started to roam over his body, working up and down his sides as he arched into his own touch, hand getting dangerously low but never going all the way down, throwing his head back as he sang the next few lines. It was so… sexual. Blaine gulped as he watched him, it should be a crime to be able to move like that.

**Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh**

**Yes no hurt me so good baby oh**

**I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go**

**Let me breathe stay out my fantasies**

He started just swaying and moving with the music again. He figured is must be a part when Sean Paul was singing so Kurt wasn't bothering to sing his parts.

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

**Fulfill my fantasies**

**I think about you all the time**

**I see you in my dreams**

**Baby boy not a day goes by**

**Without my fantasies**

**I think about you all the time**

**I see you in my dreams**

Kurt started to dance as if he was dancing against some one, he looked so… inviting. Blaine felt the desire to join him and be the one he was dancing against but there were so many people watching, so many people could see. Of course if he bothered to look away from Kurt he would have noticed the rest of the team had his same wide eyes, some were even a little flushed, and a few were having his same… problem.

**Picture us dancin real close**

**In a dark dark corner of a basement party**

**Every time I close my eyes**

**It's like everyone left but you and me**

**In our own little world**

**The music is the sun**

**The dance floor becomes the sea**

**Feels like true paradise to me**

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

**Fulfill my fantasies**

**I think about you all the time**

**I see you in my dreams**

**Baby boy not a day goes by**

**Without my fantasies**

**I think about you all the time**

**I see you in my dreams**

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

**Baby boy you are so damn fine**

**Baby boy won't you be mine**

**Baby let's conceive an angel**

For the next part he didn't sing the chorus but instead stuck with Beyonce's words. His hands once again traveling along his body as he threw his head back with every word his voice going higher. Blaine was pretty sure there was only one thing that could cause I guy to reach such notes. And yet that wasn't even as high as Kurt could go.

**Oh! Oh! Oh!**

Once again he started just swaying with Sean Paul's words and moving his hips in ways Blaine decided should never leave a bedroom.

**Baby boy you stay on my mind**

**Fulfill my fantasies**

**I think about you all the time**

**I see you in my dreams**

**We stepping in hotter this year,**

**We stepping in hotter this year,**

**I know you gon' like it,**

**I know you gon' like it.**

**I'm stepping in hotter this year,**

**I'm stepping in hotter this year,**

**So don't you fight it,**

**So don't you fight it,**

Once the song was done Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eye to turn off his ipod. "Kurt what were you doing?" Blaine asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady and hide his 'little problem'.

Kurt turned to him with wide eyes, when he noticed the whole Warblers team looking at him with wide eye he blushed softly but kept his head held high. "I was singing. REALLY singing." He added with some venom as he picked up his bag. "I have to before Warblers practice, everything is just so stiff and formal I have to sing for real first and get all my emotions and energy out." The Warblers split apart to let him through the doors, "If I don't I think I would kill you all. You seriously need to loosen up!" He didn't look at any of them as he walked through their allowed path. Blaine looked after him with wide eyes that held a lot of desire and lust. He noted as Kurt walked away there were a few Warblers watching the way his hips swayed even when he walked. He would have to put an end to that.

**End note: I went back and forth between Brittany Spears' Circus, Gaga's Love Games, and this song. I finally decided on this one because Gaga and Spears have had full episodes on Glee and they have only given Beyonce a small nod. She deserves to have a whole episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Okay I may be giving into peer pressure here but people have said they want a follow up to this story so here you all go, but this is the last one! Featuring another artist I think should get their own episode!**

Kurt was rather surprised with the amount of attention he got from the other gay Warblers after they saw him singing Baby Boy. It was strange to Kurt to have guys that instead of throwing slushy in his face flirted with him, instead of shoving him into lockers offering to carry his books for him. It was a nice change, a VERY nice change. He had found though that his alone time of loosening up before practice would get invaded by these guys, all wanting to see him dance again. He found it both flattering and annoying so he started to lock the doors to that room so he would be left alone.

About a week after he had been caught he was stopped as he was about to open the door to his 'warm up' room. "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt turned and smiled, "Hey Joey." Joey was one of the guys that had been flirting with him all week, also the most attractive. Dark messy hair that Kurt found adorable, bright green eyes, and just slightly taller than Kurt.

"Hey I know you like to… loosen up on your own but after what you said last week I've been REALLY noticing how stiff and formal everything is. So would you mind if I joined you today?" He smiled sweetly at Kurt who smiled softly back.

"Alright we'll just use my laptop instead of my ipod." He ushered the other into the room after him. He set up his lap top and put it on shuffle while Joey closed the doors, only forgetting to lock them. Kurt threw off his jacket and loosened his tie, Joey smiled and followed suit. They stood together near the center of the room as Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment' came blasting through the speakers. Joey smiled and started in with his smooth deep voice.

**So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?**

**Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained**

**Push the limit, are you with it?**

**Baby, don't be afraid**

**I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby**

Kurt smiled and started dancing against him as he started in on the next line. He really didn't mind how sexual this was going to get. He was a teenaged boy for gods sake! And a very sexually frustrated one at that. Getting some of that out of his system with music and dancing with an attractive guy like Joey would be good for him.

**Let's go it's my show**

**Baby, do what I say**

**Don't trip off the glitz**

**That I'm gonna display**

Joey cut him off and sang the last few lines of the verse, running his hands down Kurt's sides but not going to low. He really didn't want to push his luck.

**I told ya I'ma hold ya**

**Down until you're amazed**

**Give it to you 'til your screaming my name**

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

Kurt joined him in the chorus, pressing his back against Joey's chest and shimmying down a little as they sang it.

**Oooh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm about to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet**

**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Joey took the next verse grinding lightly against Kurt as he sang it. Kurt pressed back eagerly, enjoying the attention and contact.

**It's alright you'll be fine baby, I'm in control**

**Take the pain take the pleasure**

**I'm the master of both**

**Close your eyes not your mind**

**Let me into your soul**

**I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown**

Blaine heard music as he went to the practice room. He figured it had to be Kurt like usual but normally he used his ipod and headphones. So why could Blaine hear the music? He peeked in through the unlocked doors, seeing the two dancing. Something inside of him seemed to snap. That should be HIM dancing with Kurt, NOT Joey!

**No escaping when I -**

Suddenly Joey's voice cut off and Kurt found he was no longer dancing against him. He opened his eyes, shocked to find Joey on the ground with Blaine on top of him getting ready to punch him and yelling at him something along the lines of: "How dare you touch him like that! He's not some object!" Kurt was surprised by Blaine's protectiveness and also when he was pretty sure the words, "He mine." fell past his mentor's lips.

"Blaine!" He shrieked and pushed him off Joey when he was about to hit him. "You don't want to get kicked out of school do you?" Blaine looked up at him in surprise as if he had forgotten he was there. "Joey I think you should go." Kurt said softly. Joey didn't protest and left the two quickly. "Sense when am I yours?" He lifted an eyebrow. "I don't remember deciding that."

Blaine blushed and glanced away. "Well... I…um…" For once he was at a loss for words.

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around himself as the song came to an end, "Did you mean that? Do you want me to be yours?" He asked softly, almost timidly.

"God yes!" Blaine replied instantly, "I am amazed I haven't hurt anyone whos been flirting with you yet." He admitted with a blush.

Kurt smiled softly and packed his stuff into his bag. "Good. I was hoping you would say that." He winked and pecked him on the cheek as he started to leave the room. "I would far prefer to dance like that with you." Blaine smiled and quickly caught up to his boyfriend, intertwining their fingers.


End file.
